Organization Ratings
The Organization executes various tests on trainees to judge their strength and weaknesses. According to the results the trainees get rated which will influence their rank as warrior and missions they will receive. Yoki: This measurement represents how much power a warrior possesses within her body. It enforces the stats of both Strength and Agility but needs the skills of mental and sensing to restrain and keep it in check. It is the source of the warrior´s and the awakened being´s immortality and extra power. When it comes to measure this, the Organization usually had a warrior as judge and put the trainees through various different tests. It's basically composed of trivial matters like running back and forth over the training area for as long as they could. With only the Yoki as energy source. The trainees have to continue until the warrior decides that they reached the limits and had them to stop and recover. The measurement is decided on how long it took until the limit has been reached. If it took fifteen minutes, then the trainee would be rated with an "E", and if it took one and a half hour then they would be marked with an "S" which is extremely rare. Agility: This determines how fast the warrior can increase her speed in both movement and maneuverability. Those warriors with high rank in this can perform attacks faster than the eye can see and move swiftly over the battlefield with ease. This skill can be enhanced by Yoki to increase the performance over the basic value. In order to test this, a warrior has to once again be the judge over the recruits. The task was another simple one. An obstacle course that would challenge the trainees and force them to leap, slide, run and turn in high speeds. All monitored by a warrior. If the trainee show's promise in the skill they can also take a second test to determine if they are worthy of an "A" or an "S" rank. The trainee will stand beneath a tree and another one get's up and shake the branches. As the leaves fell the trainee had the difficult task to catch them before they reach the ground. Another, more brutal, violent variant of this test wis to have the trainee locked into a room, have a nest full of furious hornets thrown in and then the door locked behind her. The task would be to kill all the hornets as fast as the trainee can with her hands alone. The trainee wouldn't be allowed to get back out unless she killed them all. The hornets came from Mucha and by nature, were highly poisonous. Most trainees see the leaf test as a blessing in comparison to the hornet one. Once again, the amount of time needed is everything but this time, if they managed to get all targets within two minutes, they will get a very rare "S" rank. If they fail, then they would get a "B" rank. Anything in between had the levels of "A" to "D". Strength: A measurement to classify a warrior's physical and flexibility of their bodies. It was a combination of muscular strength, endurance and ability to change and shape-shifting to increase power in attacks. Could be enhanced by Yoki to raise the user´s strength above basic measurement. The means of how the Organization determined this one was simple and split in two tests: *''Endurance:'' The trainees are asked to hold their blades straight outwards and then hold them there for as long as they could. It doesn't sound that hard, but they aren't allowed to lower the blades. Then they have to spend the next six hours like that, with the strict condition to not use yoki to keep the arm raised or lower the blade. Once the time had been set for the limit of their endurance, the next test will take place the next day. *''Strength:'' The warriors simply have to carry a number of trainee swords and walk back and forth over the training area with them. Each time the trainee reaches the end, another sword would be added to the load and they are sent back. This is repeated until the trainee can't carry anymore without using yoki to fuel their muscles. The record was twenty-four swords in the entire five-hundred year old history of the academy. Twenty earned an "S" rank, eighteen earned an "A" rank, fourteen earned a "B!" rank, nine earned a "C" rank, five earned a "D" rank and two earned an "E" rank. The score got balanced by the sum of these tests and then ranked. Mental: The ability to keep the yoki in check and avoid awakening. Also a level of willpower and strategic thinking. Also improvisation in battle in form of combat adaption to the situation. This skill is necessary for all warriors since the amount of willpower determined if a warrior would have difficulties to maintain the yoki flow and awaken prematurely. Or prolong their existence as warriors and reach above the average lifespan set for them. Yoki skill could decrease this stat by extensive use and clouded judgment in the warrior. A high mental skill also allowed for more complex and difficult techniques that gives warriors an edge over their opponents in battle. This is tested with a simple concentration test. The trainees have to sit and endure all kinds of torture such as small rocks thrown at them, ice cold water poured over their heads, and sometimes they get locked in a dungeon filled to the brink with rats. All without panicking or losing control over their emotions. Also to restrain their yoki that in those conditions will grow in influence and try to force an awakening on the fragile minds. Failure in these tests was common and some warriors had to do it over and over to even pass. But it was all to sort out those that weren't fit to be warriors in the first place. Sensing: The ability to detect yoki within living creatures, such as the Yoma, other warriors, and Corrupt Beings. The measurement classes indicate the radius, strength and details a warrior's yoki perception would be capable of. This is the skill that all "Eyes" of the Organization exceed in and are chosen from. Any trainee can exceed in range and fail in detail, or have great detail and average strength on it to determine seasoning levels of a hostile. This skill gets tested by a far more pleasant challenge in comparison to the others. A class of trainees will be spread within a controlled forest area of Staff and then left on their own demises. A single warrior is placed in the center of this area and the trainees had to find her. The area in question contains small hills, thick forests and challenging terrain. It also has a ten mile radius to increase the difficulty level even further. Those that have a natural talent can find the warrior within ten minutes and use their enhanced speed to reach her. These trainees receive high grades on their sensing abilities. And as more and more trainees gathered around the warrior, it would become easier and easier for the rest to find them as well. The last ones usually got "D" and only the worst cases get an "E" once they caught up with the rest of the class. Leadership: The skill to take command and organize combined assaults against a larger enemy. This skill can define those worthy of command, those that could become single digits easily and lead their teams into hunting parties. A prodigy in this can lead groups with up to twenty warriors or more, while those that lack skill in it can barely lead two or three warriors. Determined by field exercises where the trainees get split up in two teams and with the goal to defend a marker from the other team. They get armed with their trainee sword and work in difficult terrain with forests and cliffs to provide a challenge. They are sent out with a promise of a reward if they can capture the other flag with minimum losses of their own team. This game can very quickly become deadly serious as the initial and self-proclaimed leaders quickly get defeated and replaced by those with true potential. Sometimes it can become an all out battle with flanks, defensive walls, use of terrain and strategies learnt in class. Those that take command, where rewarded with a high "A" and those that showed a lack to do so, or had difficulty to listen to orders, got a simple "D". Anyone who followed and took their own initiatives can receive a "B" or a "C" dependend on the success rate. c69 Category:Terminology